Wolf and Crowe
by OtherLuces
Summary: At their final NXT taping as the Shield, Ambrose runs into an old acquaintance who isn't quite ready to let go of the past. Silly title, but I kinda like it. M/M slash, violence, language.
1. Chapter 1

**So as someone who has only written het smut so far, this is my first outing into the slash world. This idea has been rattling around in my brain for a while because I was very sad that there really isn't any Sami/Mox stuff out there. I decided that now was a good time to try to write it out because this week is Mxjoyride's birthday and she's awesome and I really dig her slash stuff, so this is sort of my birthday offering to her...unless she doesn't like it, then ha ha, just kidding!**

* * *

As the heavy doors closed behind the three boys, Seth let out a slightly agitated groan. When the other two glanced over at him, he shrugged. "I guess I just still can't believe that this will be the last time we all do an NXT taping together, you know? I just can't really wrap my brain around it. We've been so close for so long now…I'm just kind of bummed out."

Dean wrapped his arm around his brother and squeezed his shoulder. "Dude, you know we can all still travel together, right? Just cause we go solo doesn't mean we're not allowed to hang out and shit." He smiled at him and managed to pull a smile back from Seth.

"Yeah, you're right. But I still don't have to like them breaking us up. I think I just need to go get a good sweat in and I'll feel a lot better."

They checked in by nodding at the production crew as they passed. They continued down the dimly lit hall toward the locker room in silence. The hairs on the back of Dean's neck stood up upon passing an open door that led to a dark empty room. He paused for a moment and stared at it. When the other two realized they had left him behind, they stopped and looked at him.

"You okay, bro?" asked Roman.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered, but his body language said otherwise.

"What're you looking at?" Seth inquired.

Dean shook his head and returned his eyes to his friends. "Nah, it's nothing. I thought I saw something, but it's just an empty classroom or whatever." He took a few long strides to catch up and they continued on their way. He was still certain he had seen something, scratch that, someone in there. He passed it off as someone just cleaning the room, although he still wasn't sure why they would be cleaning in the dark. Maybe it was a ghost. That casual thought at least brought a small smirk to his face. Whatever it was, it wasn't his problem.

Still, he couldn't quite get it off his mind. It took him longer than normal to get changed into his workout clothes and he wasn't even completely out of his street clothes when he noticed Roman and Seth staring at him.

"Dude, how long is going to take for you to get changed?" Seth asked, laughing. "Do I need to help you or something?"

Dean smiled. "Nah, I'm just in my head a bit, man. You guys can go ahead and grab the car. I'll be out in a bit." They both nodded and left, leaving him there alone with his thoughts.

If he was completely honest with himself, he had felt a weird energy coming from that empty room. "Energy" made it sound stupid, but that was the only way he could describe it. It was an energy that he hadn't felt in years and he really couldn't quite place where he had felt it before. He continued to slowly get dressed while this lingering thought gnawed on his brain.

He heard the locker room door open and close behind him. He assumed that it was Seth or Roman back to let him know they were ready and to tell him to hurry his ass up. He could feel their eyes boring into his back, so he quickly hopped into his shorts and pulled them up, letting the elastic go with a snap.

"Don't speed up on account of me."

Dean's eyes widened slightly. That was definitely not Seth or Roman. That voice was one that he had not heard in years. A voice that was the source of that bizarre energy. A voice that he had tried to forget, but sometimes that's easier said than done. He slowly turned around and met the gaze of the shorter man.

"Sami, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"It's Solomon now, _Ambrose_, and you fucking know that. Don't tell me you didn't know I got signed. I know you better than that."

"Yeah, I heard, but I keep trying to forget it. You do realize that part of the reason I signed with them in the first place was to get away from you, right? People think _I'm_ crazy? You're a fucking psychopath, but fuck do you hide it a lot better than I do."

"Thank you. I pride myself in that," a small grin appearing on his face. "But you do realize that a part of the reason that I signed was to get close to you again, right?"

Dean's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Why is that, hmm?" he asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it from the mouth of his old friend.

"It's been what, three years since you left? That's a long time for me, man. I've tried to get my fix elsewhere, but nothing is able to quench that nagging thirst I've felt ever since you left." He took a few slow steps forward and slowly raised his eyes up to meet Dean's again. He lifted his hand and gently stroked Dean's cheek. "No one knows how to handle me like you did."

Ambrose shoved the hand away from his face. "Fuck off. I don't do that shit anymore, _Solomon_. Leave me the fuck alone so I can get out of here."

"Oh, right. You 'don't do that shit anymore'. What, you start up therapy or something? Is it because no one has been willing to give you what you need? Is it because you haven't done a damn deathmatch in so long that you forgot how it made you feel?" Dean shot him a look of warning. "Ooh, did I touch a nerve there, buddy?"

"I don't live in the fucking past. That was then, this is now, and I'm a different person, _buddy_. So move on, okay? I bet you can find someone to smack you around a bit so you can jerk off or something."

"You know as well as I do that that wouldn't be enough."

"You are a sick fuck, Sami, and I don't need your fucking toxin around me again. My body can't handle that kind of shit anymore."

"Ahhh…" Sami's eyes lit up. "So you admit that it's not that you don't _want_ it anymore." He walked around Ambrose so that he was staring at his bare right shoulder. "If I remember correctly, you always loved it when I scratched right along this scar here." He lightly traced a nail down said scar as he spoke. "Like I was threatening to reopen it."

Ambrose slowly strained his neck to the side, trying not to make any sound that would give his old partner any fuel.

"But that was never what really got you off. That was making other motherfuckers bleed. Remember how excited I'd get seeing that look in your eyes? I've never forgotten it. I've even dreamt about it sometimes. In the shower together after a match, you pushing those tiny shards of glass deeper into my skin, me begging for mercy when really I was just egging you on. I get hard just thinking about it." He lightly bit Dean's shoulder, causing Dean to roughly push him away.

"Don't make me fucking repeat myself, asshole. I'm not interested."

They stared hard at each other for a moment, only being startled out of it when the door swung open again.

"Ambrose, what the fuck is taking you so long?" Seth said with both humor and annoyance in his voice. His face changed slightly when he saw Sami in there as well. "Oh. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything."

Dean's face softened as he looked at Seth. "Don't worry about it, Seth. I was just catching up with an old friend. Tell Roman I'll be out in a second." Seth gave him the thumbs up and left. The moment Seth was gone, he quickly turned back to Sami, his face hard again.

"Don't think I didn't see that, dude," Sami laughed.

"What?" Dean spat back at him.

"I saw that look on your face." He crossed his arms over his broad chest. "You fuck him yet?"

"Excuse me?"

"I asked if you fucked him yet. I'm going to guess not because Seth looked clueless as hell. You think he's a pain slut, too? You think he'd let you do all the weird shit that I know you still crave?" He could see Dean's arms twitch with frustration and his large hands ball into fists at his side. He knew he was pushing his finger into a fresh cut. "I could believe it," he said, nodding his head as he moved back in front of Dean. "I bet he'd beg for mercy, too, and scream and plead and whine your name." He leaned his face forward ever so slightly and his voice got quiet. "But he's never going to leave that pretty little girlfriend for you, huh?"

Dean spun around and his fist connected with Sami's jaw. The sound of the bone cracking under his fist was amplified by the emptiness of the locker room. Sami stumbled back and fell down against the wall. Ambrose stood with his head down and his fists at his side, panting heavily.

As he spoke, some of the blood that had begun to pool in Sami's mouth trickled out. "There he is. There's the guy I want. And there I am. I can see that I'm in your head now, just a little bit."

Ambrose grabbed his t-shirt and water bottle and rushed out the door.

"And I don't intend to leave any time soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who've read this story so far. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. Now is when I start to get worried, once the small bits of smut start coming in. Oddly enough, I don't doubt myself with het smut, but I'm all up in my head about this slash! I just don't want to make it sound silly, you know? Anyway, thank you again!**

* * *

The drive to the nearby Crossfit gym had been oddly quiet. Normally Dean added to the lively conversations that the three would have, but he had looked so agitated when he got into the car, and after he slammed the door shut, it just reinforced Seth and Roman's decision to keep things quiet for a while.

Their workout wasn't much different. He was dropping weights obnoxiously loud and he sprinted at the beginning of his run, tiring himself out enough so that he was just walking by the end. He had also stormed outside a few times sporadically during the session. The third time he left, muttering to himself unintelligibly, Seth decided to follow him out.

He found Dean crouched against the side of the building, seething and smoking.

"Hey, what the hell, man? I thought you told us you were trying to quit?" he asked, clear disappointment in his voice.

"Not since this morning, I'm not." He took a long drag and upon exhaling, let out an irritated growl that got louder the longer it went on. "I bought this fucking pack as soon as we got here, and I have four left." He pulled said pack out of his shorts, thrust it up toward Seth, and shoved it back into his pocket.

"Dude, seriously. What is up with you? You've been acting super pissed off ever since you got into the car."

"I just have some…stuff…on my mind," he said as he frantically waved his free hand.

"You are always so damn specific, Ambrose."

Dean stood up and looked Seth square in the eyes. "You ever have something from your past come back to fuck with you?"

Seth chuckled to himself. "Nah, not really. I don't think I've ever done anything that would have any reason to come back to haunt me. Well, there was that one thing, but I needed the money at the time and my only regret is that people found it again, but whatevs man. Why?"

"Thought you might have advice on how to deal with, that's all," Dean mumbled over his cigarette.

"Wait. Is it Sami?" Ambrose gave him a quick affirming glance. "I thought you guys were good friends?"

"We were. I haven't seen him in a few years, though, and I didn't really leave on good terms. He just…brought up some old stuff and it pissed me off. I'll be fine by the time the show starts."

"Just get your shit together, man. Okay?" He turned to return to his workout, pausing in the open doorway. "I don't want the memory of our last group NXT taping to leave a bad taste in my mouth."

"There's a certain bad taste I want to leave in your mouth, you fucking cocktease," he mumbled after the door had closed.

* * *

Sami had managed to sneak back into the dark empty room down the hall without encountering any of the other developmental wrestlers. Sitting alone in that room had become sort of his pre-show ritual. The silence, the absence of light, it all helped him focus and get into the proper mindset. He had forgotten that The Shield boys were the "special guests" for that month's taping, so when he had seen Ambrose walk by, he was caught off guard and had almost fallen out of his chair. He had tried so hard to forget about him and move on with his life, but he never could. He knew it was a stupid cliché, but he had kind of been ruined for other people. Seeing him again in the flesh just reminded Sami of that fact.

"Fucking Ambrose," he said as he put both hands on his jaw. He'd gotten him good. He should've known better, but he really hadn't expected Dean to lash out at him. "So much for not living in the past and not doing that shit anymore, huh?" Feeling his jaw, he decided it didn't feel broken. Maybe fractured, maybe a little out of line. It still hurt like a son of a bitch. He dug his fingers into the bone, trying to realign his jaw, wincing as he did.

He stopped for a moment once he realized how hard he was. The last time he remembered being this hard was the last time he and Ambrose had had sex. Right before he told him he had been signed and was leaving in a week.

"Fucking coward. You still are, you asshole."

Knowing he couldn't just walk out to gorilla with his dick poking through his singlet later, he spit into his hand and shoved it down his shorts. He gripped his cock tightly and started to jerk himself off at a quick pace. He grabbed his jaw again with his free hand and sank his fingernails into his flesh. Tears started to form in the corner of his eyes. Were they from the hand on his cock or the hand on his jaw? His brain was far too gone to think of such things. All he knew at that moment was that his blood was on fire and he hadn't felt this good in years. No man or woman had ever been able to arouse him the way that his old partner had. There had been a few with potential, but they were just too afraid to jump into that void with him. He'd been lost in that void for so long now. Somehow, the man he'd known as Mox had found a way out…

…And dammit, Sami was going to find some way to pull that bastard right back down.

Bound and determined with this thought, he sharply squeezed his jaw, sending him over the edge. He wanted to howl like a madman as he came hard into his hand, but he bit down on his tongue to control himself. He didn't want to draw any attention to his hiding spot. He felt the warm semen ooze through his fingers and he imagined how Ambrose would feel if he smeared it all over his face. Would that be what would finally bring back the rabid animal inside of him?

Sami wiped his hand on his shorts and headed back to the locker room to shower. He needed to do something to get Ambrose alone again that day. An idea flashed into his head as he stood in the stream of hot water. He'd have to pull a few strings, owe some people a few favors, but it would be worth it to get his hands on that rabid wolf one more time.


End file.
